furry_pawsfandomcom-20200214-history
FP-Forum:FP's Official CHRISTMAS Writing Contest December 2009
FP's Official CHRISTMAS Writing Contest December 2009!! About: AHHHH!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!! Prizes: Overall Winner - Reindeer Antlers & a SPECIAL CHRISTMAS TROPHY! Category Winners - Holly Berry Collar & a CHRISTMAS TROPHY! (Just for the record, these trophies are pictures, not new items xP But you know they're cool nevertheless!) Topic: Furry-Paws does Christmas Carols! Information: Well we promised you something unusual and here it is! Your task, should you choose to accept it, is to write FP its very own Christmas Carol!! So on Christmas day when everybody is bored of singing all the normal songs, everybody has a set of substitute lyrics, doncha know! The only 2 conditions are: :1. You write it to the tune of a pre-selected Christmas Carol (list below :P) :2. It have something to do with FP! And maybe Christmas, but being honest we just want awesome songs involving FP xD So if you don't like Christmas (Scrooge... just kidding :P) you can still enter! Could be the things, the players, the game, aaaaanything you like. Provided it's appropriate, of course ;P Oh and if it's witty it gets extra points from me (which would be awesome for you guys if extra points from me meant anything!) xD :3. (Actually there is a third condition) I'd just like to make it clear that the carols shouldn't be religious (unless FP is your religion... xP!!). We're just using the traditional tunes with brand new subject matter. The winning carols will be posted up in the News for everybody to try singing! Christmas Carol Options! (aka our favourite Christmas song tunes xD) :1. Deck the Halls :2. O Come All Ye Faithful :3. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer :4. Jingle Bells :5. We Wish You A Merry Christmas If you don't recognise the songs (although they're all popular tunes) check them out on Youtube :) Deadlines: Stories must be in by: 20th December 2009, 11:59pm FP Time Results will be posted by: 24th December 2009 (we hope!!) Guidelines: :1. Your Carol should not have more than 3-4 verses (verses being no longer than they are in the original tunes!). :2. The Carol must be your original work. You can't have someone else write it for you. :3. It must follow the Terms of Service. IE, no cursing, horribly out of control violence, or anything else you wouldn't let a 7 year old read. :4. You can only submit one carol per player (NOT per account) - and by one carol, we mean ONE carol. Not one carol for every one of the five possible Christmas tunes we've given you, just a single carol. I hope that's very clear xD :5. Stay on topic! :6. You cannot submit an entry if you are a judge. :7. Do -not- advertise or otherwise attempt to influence the judges in order to try and get votes. Anyone we see doing this in any fashion will have their entry automatically removed. The story should win because it's the best Carol, not because the person who wrote it is popular. What the Judges are Looking For: :1. Correct grammar :2. Correct spelling :3. Coherence :4. Generally accurate use of the English :5. Creativity :6. How well it fits with the original tune :7. How enjoyable it is to sing! 8D How it will be judged: All the Carols will be circulated around our 10 volunteer judges and rated by each of them. They will then each pick their favourite carol for every category (i.e. their favourite FP Carol to the tune of Jingle Bells, their favourite Carol to the tune of Deck the Halls etc.). The Carol with the most votes gets the overall prize! In the event of a tie, I shall personally sing the Carols out loud to myself and determine which is the most singable xD Or get somebody else to do it. Either way! How to enter: As the moderators are running the Writing Contest this time, there will be a few little twists to how it's normally run. Firstly the winning entries will be posted in the News and not on a separate page. Secondly we don't have an official form (YET), so, if you want to enter your story please send it in a message titled "Writing Contest Entry" to the inbox of Oromë (#35798). Don't worry, by the time the judges see them, all of the carols will be anonymous so there's no bias :) Good luck everybody -- and I very much look forward to SINGING all your entries! 8D